pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo (Cartoon Continuity)/Trivia
*He was the first villain to appear in the TV adaptation. **While in the whole series, he is the eighteenth villain to appear. *Romeo knows about the PJ Masks' secret identities. *Romeo was more focused in "Romeo's Disguise" and "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan". *Romeo broke the fourth wall by talking to the viewers in "Lionel-Saurus". *Unlike his book counterparts, he is seen with his goggles at most of his appearances. **However, Romeo has been seen twice without his goggles. First in "Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip" on book covers, and again in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". *The white streak in his hair could be a reference to Cruella De Vil, the villain from the 101 Dalmatians series who also has black and white hair. *He sided with Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos in "Catboy and the Shrinker", "Wacky Floats" and "PJ Masks Vs. Bad Guys United". *In "Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum", he revealed that he likes Double Tofu Pistachio ice cream. *In "Speak UP, Gekko!", there was a brief animation error that removed his legs. *He is currently the first and only villain in the series with one clear motive: to take over the world. Night Ninja's motives vary, but mostly tie in to proving his "supremacy" and Luna Girl usually just steals things, with no clear motives. *He calls Catboy "Kitty Litter Boy" more than Luna Girl and Night Ninja, who only called him this once. This could mean that he dislikes Catboy more than the other two villains, or it could simply be a coincidence. *Romeo has called the PJ Masks these names: **PJ Pests, PJ Monkeys, PJ Stinks, Super Stumblers, PJ Pains, PJ Dodos, Daytime Dodos, PJ Do-Gooders, Non-Speaking Ninnies, PJ Show-offs **Catboy: PJ Pussycat, Kitty Litter Boy, Kitty Cat, Kooky Cat, Pussycat, Biker Boy, Little Kitty **Owlette: Feather-Brain, Bird-Brain, Birdy, PJ Pigeon **Gekko: Lizard-Legs, Lizard Boy, Lizardy Loser, Loopy Lizard, Sticky-fingered Stinkeroo *In "Catboy's Cuddly", it is revealed that he has a cuddly bear named Hugsie Bear. *He is based on the original book character, Roméo Mécano. *Most of the people thought that Romeo's hair is black complete with a streak. But if one looks thoroughly, you can see that his hair is actually a dark shade of blue. *Unlike his book counterparts, Romeo is not portrayed as a student in the dayttime, and is likely that he is portrayed to be only self-educated. **This can be evident as he is never seen in School in the day, and is seen (offscreen) using his inventions for his latest plan. *He is the third villain to be at Mystery Mountain. However, he has yet to meet An Yu directly due to the fact that he was inside his Sky Factory in the Season 3 episode "The Disappearing Ninjas". *He is the fourth villain to show a kinder side. **The first was Luna Girl in "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade,” “Owlette the Winner,” etc. **The second was Night Ninja in “Owlette and the Owletteenies” and “Wolfy Mountain.” **The third was Kevin in “The Good Wolfy.” Category:Trivia (Characters)